Rozdział 2
Perspektywa Ady Obejrzałam się za siebie czy nikt za mną nie idzie i wkroczyłam w las. Nie jest to częste – wielkie miasto i obok las. A za nim góry. I jeszcze więcej gór. Kiedy już byłam pewna, że nikt za mną nie idzie, zmieniłam się w smoka. Dobrze, przeczytaliście. Biegłam jeszcze chwilę na ziemi. Dwadzieścia, dziewiętnaście, osiemnaście… Trzy, dwa, jeden… Tak! Ile można liczyć, zwariować można! No, ale muszę mieć pewność, że nikt mnie w powietrzu nie zobaczy. Do tego lasu nikt nie wchodzi, a głęboko to już tym bardziej. Czy ludzie się go boją? Ponoć ci co weszli, potem coś zobaczyli i zostali uznani wśród ludzi za szurniętych. Zaśmiałam się w myślach. Za szurniętych… Czyżby smoczki skutecznie odstraszały intruzów? A wiecie co jest najpiękniejsze? W okolicy można spotkać niemal wszystkie gatunki. Góry te nie są zbyt wysokie, ale strome i niedostępne dla ludzi. I helikopterów też ze względu na dużą ilość szczelin skalnych, ogromnych głazów narzutowych i jak to mówią ludzie „stref lawin”. Tak naprawdę są za to odpowiedzialne smoki. Tak… Wszystkiego dowiedziałam się w ledwie tydzień, bo od tygodnia tu jestem i po kryjomu wszystkiego o okolicy się dowiaduję. Nie zwiedzałam jeszcze dokładnie tego lasu i nie sprawdzałam jakie są tu gatunki smoków, ale moją uwagę przykuło wiele smoków górskich Ich obecność akurat mnie nie dziwi, czego jak czego, ale gór wokół nie brakuje. Ponadto trochę bagienników, błotniaki może będą, deszczowniki… Na piorunoskrzydłe bym nie liczyła, ale jeszcze mogę spotkać jakieś szybowniki. Z tych najpopularniejszych. Ale rzadszych też raczej nie będzie. I tak najrzadsza w całej okolicy jest Misza, bo raz, że jest nocną furią no i jeszcze jest biała. Najprawdopodobniej jest dopiero drugą białą nocną furią w historii bo Shirze, która żyła… No na pewno dawno temu. Była córką Szczerbatka, który również jest legendą. Ale ponoć był pierwszą nocną furią, która została alfą, bo wcześniej były nimi zawsze oszołomostrachy. Coś pradawnego, przedwiecznego, no… starego jak świat. Szczerbatek był też wierzchowcem i najlepszym przyjacielem smoczego władcy. To on ponoć zakończył walki ze smokami. Szkoda, że później wszystko się zmieniło i teraz smoki muszą się ukrywać. Zapikowałam w dół rozkładając czarne skrzydła tuż nad polaną i zgrabnie lądując. Bo w postaci smoka jestem nocną furią. Zmieniłam się w człowieka i podeszłam do wodospadu. Po przemianie znów miałam przy sobie plecak i ubrania na sobie. Nigdy się pewnie nie dowiem dlaczego tak się dzieje. Podeszłam do wodospadu i dotknęłam dłonią malutkiego skalnego kolca po jego prawej stronie. Przeszłam przez wodospad, ale wcale nie stałam się mokra, co zawsze mnie zastanawiało. Pobiegłam wzdłuż tunelu. Tutaj natomiast drzwi działały tylko na mnie. No i wszystkie smoki, ale one zwykle wchodzą innym wejściem, niedostępnym dla ludzi. Poprawka. Nie wiem czy działałoby na ludzi, bo jestem półsmokiem… No i czy na innego półsmoka by działało. Ale na razie się tego nie dowiem, bo chyba jestem ostatnim półsmokiem. - Cześć mamo, cześć tato, cześć Misza! – krzyknęłam wchodząc do domu i zrzucając z siebie plecak. Ja nie mogę, ile to waży! - Cześć! – skoczyło na mnie coś białego, o oczach w kolorze ciemnego bursztynu. - Zejdź z siostry – upomniała Miszę mama. Ta niechętnie zlazła ze mnie i pomogła wstać. - Jak w szkole? – spytała szczerząc się. - Zabiję cię za ten pomysł – jęknęłam. - Wcześniej też chodziłaś do szkoły – zauważył tata. - Powiedzmy, że do tamtych ludzi byłam przyzwyczajona. A oni byli przyzwyczajeni, że ich olewam! I byli w połowie ślepi… - Ci nie są? – zainteresowali się rodzice. - W sumie to są. Oprócz jednej – zaznaczyłam. - O, robi się ciekawie – zaśmiała się cała trójka. - Ale serio. Muszę z nią siedzieć w jednej ławce, bo nigdzie indziej nie było wolnego miejsca! – jęknęłam. Tata zaczął się śmiać. - Jakie to okropne – powiedział ocierając łapą łzy śmiechu. Misza już się tarzała po podłodze, a mama powstrzymywała wybuchnięcie śmiechem. - Jak zauważyła, że obok niej jest jedyne wolne miejsce, to coś cicho warknęła pod nosem. Prawie na pewno po smoczemu. A nawet jeśli nie, to usłyszałam z drugiego końca klasy. No i chyba to zauważyła i wydawała się zdziwiona – powiedziałam. - Jesteś przewrażliwiona – stwierdziła Misza. - I jeszcze jedno – powiedziałam ciszej. – Czułam dzisiaj, że ktoś przeglądał moje myśli. Ale zaledwie kilka sekund, ten ktoś chyba nie był zainteresowany moimi myślami… - A skąd ty wiesz jakie to uczucie? – spytała podchwytliwie mama. - No chyba często rozmawiam ze smokami telepatycznie – parsknęłam. – To jest uczucie takiego dziwnego łącza – powiedziałam. A potem zajrzałam do głowy tej dziewczyny – przewertowałam szybko pamięć. – To był ten moment, kiedy zauważyła, że usłyszałam jej warknięcie. Zdziwiła się, ale pomyślała, że może po prostu szukałam innego miejsca. Powiedzmy, że w tym postanowiłam przerwać – opowiedziałam. - Czemu? - Bo nauczycielka by mnie ochrzaniła gdybym się nie skupiała na lekcji – ucięłam. – Są w domu lody? - Pewnie, że są – powiedziała Misza. – Co ty myślisz, że nie będzie twojego przysmaku? - Byłoby to typowe dla was… - Przecież smoki nie jedzą lodów – Misza zaczęła mnie naśladować. - Jesteście wyjątkiem – prychnęłam. - Masz rację – oblizała się Misza. – Nałożysz, czy będziesz tak stać? - Umiecie sobie nałożyć lodów – zauważyłam. - Nie chciało mi się – wzruszyła ramionami Misza. Usłyszałam śmiech rodziców z tyłu. - Możemy zostawić was same? – spytali. - Pewnie – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Jedyne co będziemy robić to ratować smoki z pułapek kłusowników – którzy nawet nie mają pojęcia o istnieniu smoków, ale to szczegół… - Zwiedzać okolicę… - Pakować się do lochów u… - Czyli normalka – przeciągnęła się mama. – My się wybieramy na lot, dobrze? - Jasne – powiedziałam nakładając Miszy lodów rybnych. Dobrze przeczytaliście, RYBNYCH. To był jej pomysł. Jak zauważyła, że są lody truskawkowe, waniliowe, czekoladowe, orzechowe, mnóstwo owocowych… W każdym razie zaczęła się zastanawiać czemu nie ma rybnych. I na co wpadła? Że jak nie można ich dostać w sklepach, to zrobimy w domu! Mi osobiście chce się rzygać po tych lodach, nawet w postaci smoka, ale reszta rodzinki z przyjemnością się nimi zajada. Dużo szybciej niż ja moje owocowe, mimo, że dostała ich ze dwadzieścia razy więcej. - Ile ty możesz to jeść? – wywróciła oczami. - Delektuję się – odparłam i zaczęłam się śmiać. – Dobra, możemy lecieć – odstawiłam resztkę lodów na stół i pobiegłyśmy w stronę drugiego wyjścia. Pewnie się zastanowicie, czemu nie wlatuję tym samym wejściem co smoki? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Musiałabym lecieć naokoło pomiędzy ostrymi skałami. Znaczy, tamto wejście jest bezpieczne i smoki nie są narażone na niebezpieczeństwo, bo inaczej dawno zrobilibyśmy ze skalniakami porządek. Ale to jest niebezpieczne tylko przy okrążaniu góry – czyli w mojej sytuacji. Teraz natomiast spokojnie przebiegłyśmy przez mieszkanie, wypadłyśmy do tunelu, przemknęłyśmy przez smocze jaskinie unikając ganiających się młodych, a na koniec zeskoczyłam ze skalnej półki. Lecąc w przepaść zmieniłam się w smoka i złapałam równowagę, a następnie wystrzeliłam w górę i znalazłam się obok Miszy. - To jak? Sprawdzamy co tu ciekawego można znaleźć? – spytałam ze śmiechem. Misza nie odpowiedziała, tylko zanurkowała w dół. Nagle zatrzymała się w powietrzu machając skrzydłami. - Ale tu pięknie… - westchnęła. Podleciałam do niej i mnie też zatkało. Dołem płynęła rwąca, dość szeroka rzeka. Po jej obu stronach były pionowe, kamienne ściany. Brzegi były wąskie i obrośnięte mnóstwem ledwo trzymających się krzaków. Na kamieniach wystających ponad wodę wylegiwało się kilka wodników rzecznych. Nagle usłyszałyśmy trzepot skrzydeł. - Nie zaczekałyście na nas – rozległ się pełen wyrzutu głos Kaskady. - Sory, spieszyłyśmy się – powiedziała przepraszająco Misza. - No, przecież nie mogłam dać się wyprzedzić – powiedziałam. - No pewnie, przecież to najważniejsze – zaśmiała się Sora, piorunoskrzydły. Kaskada z kolei jest deszczownikiem. - Coś mi mówi, że nasza błyskawica chciałaby stąd lecieć – parsknęła Kaskada. - Wiesz, że nie lubię wody – skrzywiła się Sora. - To polecisz trochę wyżej – stwierdziłam. – Ja lecę tuż nad wodą, wy jak chcecie – powiedziałam i ruszyłam przed siebie. Wodniki rzeczne tylko się obejrzały, parę wskoczyło w krzaki. Leciałam w górę rzeki rozkoszując się prędkością. Nagle przede mną wyrosła pionowa skała z której spadał wodospad, więc szybko podleciałam pionowo do góry i znalazłam się na otwartej przestrzeni. Zaraz za mną podleciała Misza, potem Sora, a na końcu Kaskada. - To nie fair – wydyszała ta ostatnia. – Latacie dużo szybciej! - Sory, taki life – uśmiechnęłam się. – Misza, mogę lecieć na tobie? - Jasne, zmieniaj się – po chwili już spadałam. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Misza szybko mnie złapała i wrzuciła na swój grzbiet. Teraz wszystkie leciałyśmy trochę niżej, spokojnie, obserwując smoki górskie… Szkoda, że nie ma żadnych diamentu, ale są one bardzo rzadkie, więc nie ma się co dziwić. Zobaczyłam też kilka kryształów piórołuskich. - Chodźcie, podlecimy tam – zaproponowałam. Zmieniłyśmy kierunek lotu. Misza już miała zacząć pikować, kiedy nagle coś zrzuciło mnie z jej grzbietu i zaczęłam spadać. Szybko zmieniłam się w smoka i wyhamowałam, a potem zaczęłam się rozglądać. Moją uwagę przykuł taki jakby rozwiany, jasnoniebieski, szybko kształt. Szybownik wichrowy. Latał wokół mnie. Kurde, jak ja nienawidzę takich taktyków! O wiele trudniej ich złapać, żeby porozmawiać! Nagle coś spadło na szybownika z góry i wylądowało najbliżej gdzie się dało, trzymając wyrywającego się smoka w łapach. Sora. Ona zawsze wie kiedy uderzyć. - Zostaw mnie! – wrzeszczała smoczyca szybownika próbując ugryźć Sorę. - Zaatakowałaś nas – zauważyła Kaskada lądując obok. - Nie was, tylko tę dziewczynę – prychnęła. - Na jedno wychodzi – powiedziała Misza. Na jej widok smoczyca przestała się wyrywać. - W takim wypadku przepraszam – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zmieniłam się w człowieka. - A kiedy już widziałaś, że jestem półsmokiem, po co nadal mnie okrążałaś? – spytałam. - Nigdy nie widziałam półsmoka – powiedziała. - Kłamiesz – oznajmiłam opierając się o Miszę i udając, że obchodzi mnie wygląd moich paznokci. - Okej, wygrałaś! Już zauważyłam, że czytasz w myślach! Ludzie mnie atakowali i nie obchodzi mnie czy ktoś jest człowiekiem w połowie czy nie! - Ale nadal wierzysz, że się zmienią… - mruknęłam. Nagle smoczycy udało się wyrwać i od razu kłapnęła zębami milimetry od szyi Sory, która natychmiast się cofnęła. Teraz Misza nie wytrzymała. Zauważyłam, że podkula przednie łapy i napina mięśnie, cały czas machając wściekle ogonem na boki. Uszy miała płasko położone. O nie… Kiedy napastniczka skoczyła w kierunku Kaskady, skoczyła również Misza. Przetoczyła się po przeciwniczce i znalazła się na niej. Zaryczała rozkładając skrzydła. - Nie! - krzyknęłam widząc, że szykuje się do wystrzelenia plazmy. W ostatniej chwili Misza jakby się ocknęła i przekręciła głowę w bok. Biała plazma uderzyła w ziemię tuż obok głowy szybownika. - Masz do czynienia z córką alfy, kolejną z rodu legendarnego Szczerbatka, przyjaciela smoczego władcy! – ryknęła Misza, aż musiałam zatkać uszy. Teraz dopiero w myślach smoczycy dało się wyczuć rezygnację. - Już możesz ją puścić – powiedziałam do Miszy. Zeszła ze smoczycy. - Mam nadzieję Sky (zgłoszenie Sky Nocna Furia), że cię zbyt nie poturbowała? – spytałam. - Stajesz po stronie tej agresorki?! – wrzasnęła Misza. - Oj a weź przypomnij sobie jak było z Sorą – wywróciłam oczami. - Okej, masz rację – westchnęła albinoska. - Chodź z nami Sky – powiedziałam. - Czemu? - Bo musisz poznać moich rodziców i ty i Misza musicie im się wytłumaczyć – westchnęłam. - Takie macie zasady w domu? - Tak robimy. Lepiej mieć dziesięciu przyjaciół niż jednego wroga – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Wracajmy – zmieniłam się w smoka i wzbiłam w powietrze. Przez chwilę uważnie przeglądałam myśli Sky, czy nie będzie chciała uciec, ale poleciała za nami. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę domu i lecieliśmy powoli, żeby trochę odpocząć. Kategoria:Rozdziały